The Angel Of Death
by WeAreTheWord
Summary: Hundreds of years Before the events of Fairy Tail, there was a strong guild who was attacked and destroyed. Guild master Cain of the Death Korps guild killed an extremely powerful sorcerer, but not before being cursed with immortality. He's been wandering in grief and guilt until he ended up at Phantom Pain. Drinking his pain away, he finds a certain guild buating down the doors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Angel

Phantom Lord Guild Hall

The inside of the Phantom Lord guild hall is more livelier than usual. News reached the guild that one of their strongest mages beat down three members if their rival guild, Fairy Tail.

"Yo Gajeel!", one mage said as walked up to a rough looking mage with piercings on his face. "Great job kickin' around those fairy flies. What was it like whe-" *BAM*. He was punched across the hall.

"Oi, moron. I'm trying to eat here." Gajeel said as he's chewing on a handful of eating utensils.

At the bar in the guild hall three mages are sitting down drinking, two of them booze. "That was pretty harsh of Gajeel." The first mage said. He's a dark-skinned bald man. He's wearing a reddish-violet V-necked shirt under a pale-green jacket, with a furry blue trim around the collar. He also has on a pair of gold-framed glasses that have purple lenses, with one of the lenses that is cracked.

"Hey Boze, you wanna go up and tell him that?", the second mage said as she took a sip from her mug while the third mage sitting between them grunted. The second mage has light brown skin with short, dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel in the center of her forehead and small red earrings. She also wears a purple, jester-like hat adorned with the Phantom Lord mark. She's wearing a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, and green pants held up by a buckle belt. She's also wearing reddish-pink bandages wrapped _around_ her wrists.

"Hell no Sue." Bose scoffed as he finished his mug in one go. "Yo! Top me off. He's gonna beat me down as well." Bose said nervously as the bartender filled his mug. "The only guys that could at least match him is Cain here and the Element 4."

"Yeah", agreed Sue. "We're just grunts compared to them. You know no matter how many times I ask, how do you down that so easily?" Said Sue as she looked awed as Cain downed a shot glass full of the strongest alcohol the guild has.

*grunt* Cain is a young man, 18 years. He has short black hair with bangs on the left side if his face. Even though he's young he has enough scars to make him a very experienced which he is. He has a scar that goes from the top of his forehead down the middle on the left of his nose to his mouth. He also has a dark black eyepatch with the Phantom Lord guild mark emblazoned in gold. His attire consists of a red and black military uniform that is made up of a dress shirt and a black with red trim trench coat. He has a military cap on the table near his arms with a golden skull on the center.

Before Cain can elaborate three guild members called out saying they were gonna go on a job until the guild's main doors got busted in sending the trio of mages flying.

Everyone in the guild looked towards the now open entrance while Cain being the only one not paying attention knocked back another shot of his powerful liquor.

There is a huge crowd of angry mages ready to charge in led by a spiky pink haired boy with a feral grin. "Yo, Phantom bastards, get ready to take back the beating you gave a couple of our members."

*sigh* " _Never a dull moment_ ", Cain thought as he knocked back another shot.


	2. Profile

Guildmaster Cain: Active

Guild: Death Korps

Members: Deceased

Guild Status: Terminated

Cain

Attire: Imperial Commissar uniform from Warhammer 40k (just google image Warhammer 40k Commissar)

Weapons: Magic saber, (he will regain his arsenal later in the story)

Magic: Requip magic, weapons only though. He has another magic he can use but it's classified for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or any elements implemented into this story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail's Assault

Phantom Guild Guild Hall

* **BOOM** * "Hold'em back!" Yelled a Phantom mage as he shot a bolt of magic before he got blasted away with a couple of fellow mages by a torrent of fire. " **Roar of the Fire Dragon!"**

"Sh*t", muttered Bose. "That looks like the Fairies' entire guild." "Yeah, we better help out" said Sue as she begins to get up but not before being stopped by Cain who grabbed her arm with his right hand while he used his left to knock back another shot.

"Dude Cain", Said Bose as he sweatdropped. "We're under attack and you're still drinking." He sweatdropped again as Cain looked over at him with a blank red eye. "Do not worry", he said. "Wait till Gajeel jumps in. That will give us our opening. Meanwhile, get me another bottle of this if you please?"

"If you say so", Bose said as he grabbed another bottle of their strongest liquor and tossed it to him. Right before he poured the drink into his glass, Sue stopped him. "Hey Cain don't drink. I think Gajeel's getting ready to jump in."

"Damn." Cursed Cain while Bose and Sue sweatdropped. "Alright I got time for one shot until the moron lands. I suggest you wait as well. Gajeel will probably take out as many of our own mages as well as Fairy Tail's." Said Cain as he knocked back another shot while both of his fellow mages sweatdropped. " _What a drinker"_ they thought.

"Out of my way idiots!" Yelled Gajeel as he landed in the middle of the chaos and released a barrage of iron attacks knocking back both Fairy Tail as well as Phantom Lord mages. "Alright, it's our turn." Said Cain as he put down his glass but bit before taking the bottle with him and requipping it into his magic inventory and replacing it with a magic saber. "Bose, Sue, cover and support the others." He ordered. "I'm going to find myself a couple of S-class Fairies." He said as he calmly walked into the chaos. "Roger that!/Copy!" The mages said as they released their respective magic.* **Howling!*/*Form Mirror!***

While he was walking towards where combat was the thickest, he sees Gajeel ready to fight the salmon haired mage who "knocked" on their doors. "Gajeel." He growled. "Gihi, yo Salamander." Smirked Gajeel. "Ya liked the present I hung up for you Fairies?" " _So that's the dragon slayer Fairy Tail has"_ thought Cain. " _By his name I would assume he's a fire dragon slayer"_

Cain took a look around and saw a big chunk of Phantom mages beaten and thrown around by an armored scarlet haired woman with a multitude of swords. " _Well, better start there"._ Sighed Cain as he strolled over downed mages and occasionally knocking back enemies with the flat of his sword. As he got closer he saw Bose and Sue trying to hold of the scarlet woman's assault by reflecting and blowing away her swords with their sound and mirror magic before they reached their fellow mages as they tried to pepper and slash with magic bolts and weaponry.

They were doing well until they were flanked by a half naked raven haired mage. ***Ice Make: Lance!*** Bose, Sue, and a handful of others were bombarded with large ice shards. It wasn't a lot of mages that were hit, but the only reason they held of the scarlet knight was because of Bose and Sue's magic defending and supporting their fellow mages.

Fairy Tail

"Thank you Gray" Said Erza, "Those Phantom mages were actually giving me a hard time. How's Natsu doing?" "Flame Brain's matching that Iron Bastard hit for hit. Guess that's what you'd expect from dragon slayers. I'm still stronger than him though ***Ice Make: Saucer!*** " He shouted as a large disk of ice flew and knocked out a group of enemy mages.

"Hey! A man doesn't talk while he's busy fighting!" Yelled Elfman, "And a man doesn't try a sneak attack while another man's talking!" He yelled as his right arm transformed into stone and smacked away a Phantom mage as he tried to blast him from behind with a torrent of music notes. "Agh!" "Sh*t Bose!" Shouted another mage, "Take this you Fairy wimps! ***Kaleidoscope!*** " A swarm of mirrors appeared entrapping them within reflections of reflections. "Ha! Try getting out of that one you bugs!" *crack*

"What?" The mirror prison burst with shards of magic glass flying everywhere cutting and knocking back surrounding Phantom mages. "That prison was nothing" said Erza. "Ha!" Laughed Elfman, "Nothing a punch from a man can do to break a couple pieces of glass." "Don't underestimate the strength of some of Fairy Tail's best." Smirked Gray.

"Best?" Said an unfamiliar voice. Erza's eyes widened, " _No. It can't be."_ They turned and saw a battle scarred young man with an eyepatch and a military uniform calmly walking towards them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Need a Drink

Phantom Lord Guild Hall

"Best?" Said Cain as he walked towards the trio of Fairy Tail mages and downed Phantom mages. "Cain!" Called Bose as he helped Sue up. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked. "Didn't you walk in first before we di- YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP!" He yelled when he saw Cain chugging down the liquor bottle he brought with him from the bar. The trio of Fairy Tail mages and the surrounding Phantom mages sweatdropped. "So these guys are giving you trou-" His eye turned blank as he looked at the trio, especially at the scarlet haired knight.

"You", She said wide eyed and stunned, "Why are you here?" "Hm?" Hummed Cain confused, until his eye lit up in recognition, "Ah" he exclaimed as he bopped his fist on his open hand, "So you escaped, Scarlet." "Yes, I did." Smiled the now named knight warmly, "It was thanks to you when I lost all- WAIT!" Yelled Scarlet suddenly. "What?" asked Cain as he started to sweat nervously. "What are you doing in Phantom Lord!?" When Scarlet asked that, Cain's demeanor turned serious. "This has nothing to do with you." He said coldly as everyone around him including the Fairy Tail mages stepped back nervously. Suddenly his right hand glowed and the bottle of liquor he kept appeared in his hand as he chugged back half of the bottle.

Fairy Tail

"No way!" exclaimed Gray, "He uses the same magic as you Erza." "That's not manly to copy someone else's magic you bastard!" Yelled Elfman. "Oi" Said Cain as he wiped his mouth, "Who do you think taught Erza? Oh, sorry about that, I get angry when I don't drink in a while. I get a killer hangover when I'm sober." Gray and Elfman sweatdropped. "He's takes Cana to another level." "Oh" said Erza surprised, "So that's why you were really cold back then." Then she widened her eyes as they darken in anger, "Why are you in Phantom Cain?" she demanded, "Why do you fight for these bastards?"

"I have a personal agenda." replied Cain. "Guildmaster Jose was willing to provide assistance with it provided I join his guild. I also brought one of the Element 4 when I first came here. So please understand that I have a form of loyalty to him and must fight back when you attack my guild." he said as his eye narrowed. "Oi, bastard!" yelled Gray, "You Phantom pieces of crap attacked our guild hall and then three of our members first!" "I know nothing about that, but I do know that master had a contingency plan in case - and I quote - 'Those pathetic Fairy insects attack'." said Cain, "I suggest you prepare to fall back" "Like Gray said, do not underestimate us Cain." spat Erza as she glared murderously at him.

"There is no offense behind my words Scarlet" placated Cain. "Like I said, alert your friends. Your master is about to come back down." he warned right when the master fell through the ceiling looking sickly green. "MASTER!" yelled Gray, Erza, and Elfman as they ran towards his downed form.

Phantom Lord

Cain turned away from the Fairy Tail mages and looked to his fellow mages who were nursing injuries. "Bose, Sue" said Cain. "Yes!" they replied. "Get the injured up and ready to push the enemy out of the guild. Don't waste magic trying to damage them. Their morale is broken." He ordered. "Yes sir!" they responded as they started getting mages up and ordering them to get ready for the push. "Hm?" Cain noticed one of the mages getting snatched in a flash of pink. "Sue, Bose" he called, "Support the push, I have something to do." "Yes!"

As he investigated, Cain noticed that it was the Salamander that took the mage and he followed him. He heard the Salamander interrogating the unlucky Phantom mage for the location of the main guild. After the mage directed the Salamander to their main guild causing him to immediately run off. Cain followed him but not before picking up the injured mage. "Stay quiet or I'm dropping you." After receiving a nod from the mage, Cain set off again towards the guild.

Once they reached the main guild, Cain set the mage he's been carrying with him down and looked up to see Salamander catching a falling blond girl. His eye widened in recognition, "Lucy Heartphilia? What is she doing at Phantom?" He was jolted out of his thinking just in time to avoid a flaming fist to his head. "Get out of my way!" yelled Salamander as he prepped another fiery fist. Cain instead of moving, stood his ground and asked, "Lucy Heartphilia" "Yes?" she replied. "Shouldn't you be at home?" "Hey!" yelled Salamander, "She's our family! Her home is back at Fairy Tail!" "Natsu…" said Lucy with happy tears in her eyes. "Either get out of our way or you're gonna get a beating!" threatened Salamander/Natsu.

"Tch!" muttered Cain "No wonder Jose ordered Gajeel to attack you guys. He finally took his jealousy too far." He stepped aside. "Go." he said, "I need to find out why I wasn't informed of this as he walked past them into the guild leaving Lucy and Salamander with confused looks until they were greeted by a flying cat who apparently followed them.

"Jose." called Cain as he walked into a cell where he found the guildmaster with a look of murderous rage. "WHAT?" He yelled when he glared at an impassive Cain. "I was not informed of the situation with Lucy Heartphilia." He said as his eye narrowed. "It doesn't matter anyways." replied a now more calmed down Jose. "Mr. Heartphilia is paying handsomely for the return of his daughter." "We both know that's not the reason for you accepting this job." Cain said, "*Sigh* I have no choice but to stick by you until this is over" He said as he walked out of the room.

Later

When Cain returned to the guild hall where the battle took place, they turned the hall into an infirmary. While he looked around he was jumped by a flash of blue. "CAIN-SAMAA!" The flash of blue yelled as she "Thank goodness you're alright! Juvia was worried that you were hurt when Fairy Tail attacked while Juvia was away." "Juvia." Said Cain with a blank look. "Yes Cain-sama?" Asked Juvia as she stared at him with puppy eyes full of worry and concern for him as she was close to tears. "Teh," Tsked Cain as he looked away with a barely noticeable smile, "I won't stop you from worrying. Thank you for your concern." "Cain-sama…." Said Juvia as the worry in her eyes got replaced with love, "CAIN-SAMAAA" she yelled as she tried to jump him again until Cain caught her and held her out by her underarms while Juvia flailed her arms trying to reach him.

As Cain was trying to hold Juvia back a small magic circle appeared next to his ear. "Cain, gather the Element 4, Gajeel, and any other mages you trust and head back to the guild." "Yes sir." Responded Cain as the circle disappeared. "Juvia. Gather the 4 and Gajeel and head back to the guild." Juvia calmed down immediately after hearing that serious tone in Cain's voice. "Yes Cain-sama." She said as she began to look for the mentioned mages. "Bose, Sue." "Yes!" "You're with me. We're heading back to the guild." He said as he requipped his bottle and took a drink. "And get me another bottle. Actually, bartender! I'm buying all of the liquor you have!" He said as Cain laid down a very large wad of jewels on the counter while Bose and Sue sweatdropped. After storing the extremely large amount of bottles in his inventory, he beckoned Bose and Sue to come with him. "If the master is doing what I think he's doing, I'm gonna need a drink soon." He muttered.

A/n: Imma keep this short because I don't think anyone needs a long note. Anyone who reads this far, I'm thankful to all readers and I accept any flames for no "Gruvia pairing"

I like to keep my writing in English and and only use japanese for the honorifics because I don't know wtf sama means.

Oc is based off the Warhammer 40k franchise more specifically the Imperial Commissar. His sword is the combat saber from the same franchise. If you guys want I will add a magic gun to his arsenal.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own anything that has already been owned because rules and ethics blah blah blah

Also feedback please


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Now?

Phantom Guild Hall: Magnolia

" **Enjoy the last fifteen minutes of your life Fairy brats!"** Yelled Jose through the magic loudspeaker. "Sir I suggest you calm down before I am forced to step in." Warns Cain as he stands behind the master of Phantom Lord. "Are you threatening me, Cain?" Growled Jose. "No," he replied. "I am stating a fact. The reason I joined your guild is because it fits my agenda." Cain said as he turned around to leave, "You going on a personal vendetta will however, cause all kinds of problems that will get in my way."

Later

" _I tell him to watch himself and he goes and activates_ _ **Abyss Break**_ _, the stupid git."_ Thought Cain as he requipped a bigger cup and half-filled it with his liquor before taking a sip. " _Well since Totomaru is out of the fight as well as the Jupiter Cannon, I'll give Fairy Tail time to clear this thing up before I step in."_ He thought as he walked to an outer platform outside the walking guild hall. As he looked out he saw the guild's massive arm gripping a young white-haired girl as Jose's voice from the loudspeaker threatened to crush her to death. " _...The stupid git"_ Thought Cain with an irritated sigh, " _Better stop the activation of_ _ **Abyss Break**_ _. Better start with Juvia, if I remember correctly she's on the roof."_ Cain thought as he looked up. What he didn't expect to see is Juvia herself falling off the roof towards him. Next thing he knew he was face down into the floor and a weight on his back.

"Hm?" Juvia was confused. When she was defeated by that ice mage and fell off the edge, she did not expect her fall to be broken so soon. She looked down to check what had saved her from death and was surprised to see her beloved flat face down on the floor of the outdoor platform. "Hey!" Yelled a voice. She looked up and saw the ice mage that defeated her looking down over the edge. "Are you okay?" He called. "Yes, Juvia is okay!" She yelled back. "Thank god!" He said relieved as he withdrew away from the edge.

"*grunt*" muffled Cain as he tried to breathe while face down. "Cain-sama!" Exclaimed Juvia as she got off him and tightly hugged him. "You saved Juvia! Juvia loves you so much!" She said with hearts in her eyes not even realizing that he was there purely by chance.

Cain, still disoriented by his sudden greeting to the floor is confused to why the ground suddenly felt very soft when reaching around to investigate, he did not expect the ground to softly moan and say, "Ah~ Cain-sama, you're so bold~" Cain froze, recalling his many previous experiences with women and slowly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "Juvia," he said, "Go to Gajeel and grab Bose and Sue. Get off the guild. I have some business to attend to."

Later

When Cain entered the main hall, he wasn't surprised to see a couple of Fairy Tail mages beaten down by Jose, despite his low respect for him as it fell even lower. What he was slightly surprised to see is the Salamander and Scarlet still standing. Seeing as they're about to charge back in again, he requipped his sword and threw it so that it lands blade down into the ground in front of them stopping the mages in their tracks.

Fairy Tail

"You," said Erza in surprise. What surprised her more was that Natsu had the same reaction. "Hey! You're the guy that let me and Lucy go!" They were interrupted by a menacing growl from Jose. "Cain, what is the meaning of this?" Cain turned and glared at Jose with an equally menacing red glare from his eye. "You have completely overstepped your boundaries with your obsession and personal grudge against a rival guild." He quietly growled in return. "If you do not cease and desist, I will take you down. And if I do not stop you, the Magic counsel will in order to investigate these serious breaches of conduct and will either disband your guild or label it as a dark guild. Either way you will be taken down."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Jose, "IF YOU DON'T STAND WITH ME, I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN FIRST THEN MOVE ON TO THE REST OF THESE DAMN FAIRIES!" And to prove his conviction he increased his magic power and released a swarm of dark shades ready to cut him to pieces with their ethereal swords.

"NO!" Shouted Erza as she tried to move. To save Cain from being chopped to bits. What stopped her was a bunch of bright lances coming from behind her and cutting through the front wave of shades into wisps of black smoke. "What!?" She exclaimed as she, Natsu, and Jose looked towards the source of the bright lances. Behind Erza and Natsu, half a dozen ghostly figures stood, magic rifles aimed at the rest of the shades who stood there because of Jose's surprise causing him to falter in his control of the shades.

A magic circle appeared next to Cain's ear. "Hm?" Whatever was said through the circle, it caused him so slightly smirk. He waved his hand in front of him and a magic screen appeared with large video grid. "Jose" called Cain, "These are all the security feeds from all subordinate guilds you control." Jose's eyes widened. In each of the feeds it showed a completely wrecked guild hall. One of the videos showed the last standing guild but it was being assaulted by a masked robed figure with multiple magic staffs. Cain waved his hand again making the feeds disappear and spoke into the magic circle by his ear. After he deactivated the circle, wisps of golden light flew into the guild from outside and into him. He then snapped his fingers. The golden figures behind him fired their guns eradicating the rest of Jose's shades. "Surrender Jose." Said Cain, "All Phantom Lord guild members are down, all subordinate guilds are destroyed, and I have my men providing aid to the Fairy Tail mages at their guild and you are the only mem- hm?"

Fairy Tail Guild: Magnolia

"Who are these guys?" Shouted a Fairy Tail mage as he was saved by a golden figure as it shot the shade that was about to attack him from behind. Throughout the battlefield there are two dozen of the golden figures shooting down shades or helping up wounded mages. Even though they were outnumbered by the mages by 3 or 4 times, they were cleaning out the shades faster than Fairy Tail has been doing. Half a dozen of them focused on the giant that destroyed the guild hall and is slowly dissipating it to black smoke.

"I don't know" replied Cana as she threw a card that dissipated a shade, "But they're saving the guild and we're winning!" "Yes we are." Said a familiar voice. "Master!" Exclaimed Cana. "I'm proud of you my children, please keep fighting Jose's shades. I'm going to have words with the stupid bastard."

Phantom Guild: Main Hall

"Actually, Someone is coming." Said Cain, "He'll want to deal with you." He snapped his fingers again and the gold figures dissipated, golden wisps returning to Cain as he walked away just as small figure flew in and landed right where he was before.

"Master/Gramps!" Exclaimed Erza and Natsu. "Help the others up and get out of here," ordered Makarov as he faced Jose. "GO!" He shouted. "Yes master." Said Erza. "Natsu," she said, "I have Gray and Mira, help Elfman," She ordered. "Gotcha" he replied.

"So Makarov," sneered Jose, "It's been six years since we stood like this. Who would've thought that Fairy Tail would grow so much in that amount of time? Anyways, it's just a pile of rubble now." he scoffed. "A guild is not a physical building!" Growled Makarov as he began to increase his magic power, "It is the summation of its members!" "Still," said Jose as he began to raise his power as well, "It makes me happy. Now we can decide who is the strongest of the wizard saints."

Fairy Tail

"This magic power…" Said Alzack as he shot a shade with his pistol. "No doubt about it," said Cana, "It's master! C'mon guys! The master's up there fighting! We've got a chance! And let's show up these glowy guys who can take out more of these shades!"

Phantom Lord: Main Hall

"Impressive," said Makarov, "So much power at a young age. You at least have earned your place as a wizard saint." The main hall is wrecked. Walls had holes blown through, parts of the ceiling was caved in, and both opponents were sporting bruises and cuts. "Had you used that power for good rather than for your personal obsession, this world would have benefited." "Are you lecturing me, old man?" Said Jose. Instead of answering, Makarov began gathering magic power into his hands. "As is traditional of Fairy Tail justice, you have until the count of three." He said as he began to grow in size, " **Kneel**."

"Hm?" Said Jose confused.

" **One**."

"Hahaha!" Laughed Jose incredulously, "Kneel? You must be spouting nonsense!"

" **Two.** "

Jose continued laughing, "Acknowledge you that you're better!? Acknowledge that Fairy Tail is stronger than my guild!? I'm your match! No! I'm stronger! You should kneel before me! Now die! Crumble to du-" ***bam!***

"Wha-?" Said a surprised Jose as he was slammed face down on the ground with his hands behind his back. Cain had returned and pushed him down and was in the process of cuffing him with anti-magic cuffs. "What are you doing to your own master boy?" Asked Makarov as he deactivated his spell and shrunk down to his normal size. "Cain," growled Jose, "You damn traitor." "The military is on the way." Said Cain, "It'll be more of a political hassle if you use one of your strongest spells old man." He said to Makarov, "I suggest you take him with you and check on your fellow mages." He then shoved Jose to Makarov.

"What about you boy?" Asked Makarov, "Where will you go?" "I'm going to lay low." Cain replied, "This git put a wrench in my agenda because of his vendetta and jealousy. Oh right." Cain snapped his fingers and wisps of gold came in from outside and became absorbed by him.

Fairy Tail

"Look! All of the shades!" Said Nab as he helped up a fellow mage. All of the shades suddenly stopped and evaporated. "It's master! He did it!" "Guys! Erza and the others are back!" Yelled another mage.

"Erza! Are you ok?" Asked Cana as she worriedly ran over to her with a couple of other mages. "Yeah I'm fine," replied Erza, "Help the others. They're worse." "Those ghosts!" Yelled Alzack, "They're disappearing!" Everyone looked and saw the golden figures dissipate into wisps and fly back towards the wrecked Phantom Lord guild. "Man whoever summoned those guys saved our butts back there." " _Cain,"_ thought Erza as she smiled towards the Phantom guild, " _Thank you. You saved my family."_ "Hm? Erza what's wrong?" Asked Cana as she helped Gray up. "No, nothing." Smiled Erza as she turned away and back towards her comrades. "By the way" asked Lucy, "Where's Natsu?" "Aye!" Replied Happy, "He said he has some loose ends to take care of."

Phantom Lord: Main Hall

"That magic," said Makarov in slight surprise, "You helped my children?" "I prevented a tragedy and the destruction of one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Nothing more." Said Cain as he started walking away, "I want you to tell Scarlet that when you see her again." "You know Erza?" Asked Makarov in surprise. Cain paused, but instead of answering, "I may be coming in for a visit. Maybe your guild can help me with my goal." He said as he exited the main hall."

Later: Outside the Guild

"Hey, you think he's all right?" Asked Boze, "Despite how strong he is, those Fairy Tail dudes are pretty strong too." Boze, Sue, and Juvia were on the outskirts of Magnolia after they managed to get off the now wrecked guild. "C'mon, we gotta go. The Magic Council will most likely send guys here to check on this mess."

"I concur." said Cain suddenly startling the others with his quiet entrance. "CAIN-SAMAAA!" cried Juvia in relief as she tried to jump on him. "The Magic Council has sent mages to investigate. There are already mages in the guild. Gajeel and Totomary managed to recover and escape. Jose, Sol, and Aria are under arrest for their actions against Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be surprised that the Council would have Phantom Lord disbanded because of Jose's actions." Cain explained while he held Juvia away from him with a straight face as Juvia continued trying to embrace him. Susie and Boze sweatdropped as they listened to Cain's briefing.

"Well what about Fairy Tail?" asked Susie, they retaliated and was also part of the all out brawl here and back where they attacked our guild hall." "There are Council mages as well," replied Cain as he put down Juvia once she calmed down, "They're covering all angles of the situation and are questioning each one of Fairy Tail's members."

"So what do we do now?" asked Boze. "We leave," said Cain, "Our best course of action is to lay low until this all dies down. Besides, because of the mess Jose caused, I need to restock my supply of liquor." he said, irritated while requipping his last bottle of liquor and began drinking. "The hell!?" shouted Boze as he, Susie, and even Juvia sweatdropped watching him, "Did you drink it all while we were waiting for you down here!?" "Yes," snapped Cain with an irritated look on his face. "Your damn master stressed me out so much I ended up drinking way too many bottles. That's beside the point." Everyone else sweatdropped at Cain's less than subtle way of changing the subject.

Cain stored his now empty bottle into his inventory and requipped what seems to be four resort passes. "I nicked this off another Phantom mage while he was unconscious. He didn't seem to need them at the time and it also gives us a place to lay low for the week." Everyone sweatdropped again at Cain's nonchalant attitude towards stealing until they saw what resort those passes were for.

"Dude!" exclaimed Boze while Juvia and Susie stared wide eyed at the passes, "Those are passes to Akane Resort! I heard that place is expensive! There's no way the guy you stole those from can get those. He probably stole it from some schmuck." "Most likely the case," replied Cain, "Anyways we can lay low at the Akane Resort until this mess is done and over with." "Seriously!?" said Susie, "We're going with you to the _Akane Resort!?_ " "CAIN-SAMA JUVIA LOVES YOU!" shouted Juvia with joy as she once again tried to jump Cain while Cain calmly holds her out away from him as Juvia tries to get closer. Boze and Susie sweatdropped at Juvia's normal display of affection towards Cain but they were more pumped about the opportunity to go to one of the most expensive and luxurious resorts in Fiore.

"Wait," paused Boze, "What about our stuff? Isn't it back in the guild?" "Don't worry," said Cain, "While I was relieving my stress I took the chance to store all of our belongings into my inventory after I had Juvia grab her's and Susie's stuff while I took care of your's and my own. We are all set. We better get moving before the Magic Council's mages run into us." "Man, you're like the best friend a mage could have. Wish we could've backed you up back on the guild instead of running away." "Don't worry," replied Cain, "You are my comrades. Now go on ahead. I'll meet you at the entrance of the resort. I have something to check up on back in Magnolia." "Be careful Cain," said Susie. "Cain-sama! Don't leave Juvia alone!" shouted Juvia. "We'll meet you at the resort then, "Confirmed Boze as he dragged Juvia along with him and Susie, "C'mon, he said he'll meet us there." he said to Juvia as she cried comical tears as she was dragged away.

Cain watched until they were out of sight before he turned around and walked back to Magnolia deep in his own thoughts. "Friend huh?" he thought, "Havn't been called that in centuries."

 _Phantom Arc End_


End file.
